


What Is and What Could (or Should) Be

by failufail



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Written in June of 2013. Another drabble with no real direction in mind, so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what is what. This one though, is more from Kame's POV.





	What Is and What Could (or Should) Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June of 2013. Another drabble with no real direction in mind, so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what is what. This one though, is more from Kame's POV.

It's raining outside.

The pitter-pattering sound of rain falling against the windows echoes in the apartment.

It's like a faint, inconsistent drum beat. It's soothing.

Kame lies on his couch, listening. His eyes are closed, and he feels relaxed.

It's rare (given his ~~currently~~ always overbooked schedule) that he gets time to himself like this. He appreciates these moments, even though he knew the calm stillness probably wouldn't last for very long.

The buzz of the door cuts though his reverie, his eyes snapping open. He pads his way slowly to the intercom.

Before he can say anything, a familiar voice comes though.

"Ring me up. I brought beer."

Kame snickers, and pushes the button, permitting his guest into the building.

When the knock eventually comes, Kame opens the door to find Jin, drenched from the rain outside, plastic bag with a six-pack of beers dangling from his hand. It almost looks like a peace offering, with the shy smile adorning his lips.

"It's been a while. We should catch up," Jin says, and Kame smiles.

He eventually gets Jin a towel to dry off.

The spend the rest of the day on the couch, drinking beer, ordering take-out, and catching up. 

They talk. They laugh.

They ease into a familiar, comfortable state that Kame supposes has never really disappeared between them. It's good to know that some things never changed, no matter what obstacles life threw at them.

Later, when Jin leaves and Kame shuts the door behind him, he leans against it, closes his eyes, and sighs.

It's quiet. The sound of the rain against the windows echoes through the apartment again.

They're okay. They were always okay.

He smiles.

Everything is as it should be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's raining outside.

The pitter-pattering sound of rain falling against the windows echoes in the apartment.

It's like a faint, inconsistent drum beat. It's soothing.

Kame lies on his couch, listening. His eyes are closed, and he feels relaxed.

It's rare (given his ~~currently~~ always overbooked schedule) that he gets time to himself like this. He appreciates these moments, even though he knew the calm stillness probably wouldn't last for very long.

The buzz of the door cuts though his reverie, his eyes snapping open. He pads his way slowly to the intercom.

Before he can say anything, a familiar voice comes though.

"Ring me up. I brought beer."

Kame snickers, and pushes the button, permitting his guest into the building.

When the knock eventually comes, Kame opens the door to find Jin, drenched from the rain outside, plastic bag with a six-pack of beers dangling from his hand. It almost looks like a peace offering, with the shy smile adorning his lips.

There's a moment, a beat, before Jin steps through the threshold. His free hand comes up and cups Kame's cheek tenderly. His eyes are filled with more than enough unspoken words for the both of them.

Kame gasps when Jin's lips meet his.

The towel he had initially thought of offering to Jin is forgotten.

As is the beer.

They spend the rest of the day rolling in Kame's sheets, limbs tangled, skin meeting skin, hands carefully mapping each curve, each dip, and every part of their bodies... as if making up for lost time.

There isn't much talking. Their touches give way to moans; their movements to cries of pleasure.

They are each other's shelter, and Kame supposes that will never change, no matter what obstacles life threw at them. 

Later, when Kame is resting on Jin's bare chest, with Jin's fingers deftly running through his hair, he closes his eyes and sighs.

It's quiet. The sound of the rain against the windows echoes through the apartment again.

They're okay. They were always okay.

He smiles.

Everything is as it should be.


End file.
